Forever changing
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: 16 year old Hermione Granger finds out she's not who she's been told she is but the Daughter of the very powerful wizard known to the wizardry world.
1. How it all began

AN: Okay I'm probably being really stupid here in writing another story before updating and finishing my other ones but I coul

_AN: Okay I'm probably being really stupid here in writing another story before updating and finishing my other ones but I couldn't help it. The whole idea came to me while I was on holidays and reading the books again. In the story the twins are still in school, Sirius is still alive and so is Dumbledore. Anyway please tell me what you think._

* * *

_**How it all began**_

I always thought that life would be the same you know? Go to school, do the homework, get good grades, get a job and maybe even start a family but then I clearly found out how wrong I was.

Well that all changed when I found out that from the age of five I have been living with my adoptive parents and the reason I knew nothing about those years was because they were wiped from my memory.

My name is Madison Lee Riddle or I used to be known as Hermione Jane Granger. Yes my father is Tom Riddle otherwise known as the Lord Voldemort, My mother is Taylor Riddle or before she got married to my father it was Zabini.

Well if you haven't already guessed I'm related to Blaise, he's my cousin. My mum and his dad are siblings. Let's just say it was quite a shock when I found out all of this.

My real parents gave me up because of the Ministry. My parents didn't want the ministry to find out about me so they gave me to a friend of theirs and they had been taking care of me. They used the identity of two muggles who were dentists and told me I was a muggle-born.

But now I've been told the truth and I'm starting to think that life isn't so bad after all, maybe not the way I wanted it and it took me some time to get used to it but I got there in the end.

In a way I'm kinda grateful to my parents because if it weren't for them I wouldn't have such great friends not to mention the family I've always wanted. Although if someone had of told me over two years ago that I would be marrying my worst enemy at the time I would have sent them to a psyche ward.

I guess I should tell you how it all happened. It all started a month before I went back to Hogwarts for my 6th year.

_**Two Years Before:**_

_Where are my quills? Oh there they are. Oh now where are my… oh found them. Arrgh I'm going to be so late getting to Ron's._

"Mione? Can you come down here for a minute please? We have something we need to tell you before you go to Ron's." I heard my mum shout from down the stairs.

_Oh come on can't this wait until I have packed I'm nowhere near ready._

"Ok I'm coming!" I yelled back as I hastily shoved everything I would need into my trunk.

Sighing I headed out of my room and down the hall to where the stair case was just as I was about to take a step down the stairs I heard other voices that weren't my parents.

I quietly walked down to the bottom stair and sat on it listening to what they were saying.

"Thank you so much Cassie we don't know what we would have happened if you hadn't taken her all those years ago." A woman said.

_Taken who? Are they talking about me?_

I sat there still listening intently to what was being said.

"I agree Cassie, Jake. I don't even want to think about would have happened. But everything is fine now."

"My Lord it was our pleasure. She's been wonderful to look after. She's the best student at Hogwarts I can tell you that although she hasn't exactly made some good choices in friends."

I couldn't sit here any longer I wanted to know who these people were. There was only one person who was called 'My Lord' and I was hoping it wasn't him. It couldn't be.

I quickly got up and rounded the corner to see who was here. I took one look ad my worst fears were proved. I saw the face of the man I had learned to hate for years standing in my living room talking to my parents as if they were best friends and fainted. The last thing I saw I hit the ground was the face of Lord Voldemort himself.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

I could hear voices they seemed so close. Where am I? I tried to open my eyes but they felt like they were glued shut. I tried to move my fingers, head anything but my body didn't seem to want to move.

I lay there still fighting to stay awake and not fall into the darkness that was calling me.

"She seems to be trying to wake up my lord." The first voice said.

"Let her rest she has a lot to take in when she wakes. I don't want to stress her out anymore then needs be." The second voice explained.

"Yes my Lord."

"Draco, will you over for us while we go and prepare for tonight?"

"Yes sir. Do you want me to come and get you when she wakes my Lord?"

"No you can spend some time with her and get to know her again. Once she wakes she may be confused probably because she hasn't quite yet figured everything out but she should know who she is if she doesn't come and get me."

"Yes my Lord."

I heard what I thought must be a door open and footsteps going through before it closing again.

_Argh all this noise is giving me a headache. I need to open my eyes._

I tried to open my eyes again but the still didn't budge. I was starting to stress. Why couldn't I open my eyes? I felt my head and fingers move and I heard myself start to whimper. I felt someone place their hand on my fore head and start to stroke my hair. I could hear someone whispering words but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I soon found myself falling asleep once more.

* * *

_There's the first chapter hope you liked it please R&R and tell me what you think._

_Princess of darkness17_


	2. Who's Maddie?

Thanks to all of those who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much

_Thanks to all of those who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much._

* * *

_**Who's Maddie?**_

When I awoke this time I felt something on my hand. I tried to open my eyes and this time round I succeeded. I opened them and blinked a few times trying to get them to focus. Once everything came back into view I found myself in a room which was not my own and it was certainly not in my house.

"How are you feeling?"

I jumped at the sudden voice. I didn't think there was any body in here with me. But obviously I was wrong.

I looked up and jumped out of bed in surprise. He gave me confused and worried look before standing up from where he was sitting.

"W …what are you doing here Malfoy?" I asked in a small voice I wasn't sure that he heard me.

A look of hurt crossed his face when I said Malfoy.

"Maddie what's wrong?" Now it was my turn to give a confused look.

"Who's Maddie? And what are playing at Malfoy?"

The confused look was now gone from his face but the look of worry was still there.

"You're Maddie, don't you remember? And it's Draco not Malfoy." He explained as he stepped towards me but I jumped over the side of the bed to get away from him.

He looked slightly annoyed now.

"Maddie come on stop with the mind games."

"I'm not playing any mind games, I'm not Maddie I'm Granger remember? The one you call Mudblood all the time, your worst enemy?"

I stood there and watched him struggle with different emotions wondering what was going on. I watched his expression go from annoyed to a soft look.

"Maddie please, tell me you know who you are?" I saw sadness pass through his eyes and felt a pang of sympathy for him. I had no idea of who he thought I was but I was diffidently not who he said I was.

"For the last time I'm not Maddie." I looked on as he frowned.

He opened his mouth again to say something but then he started towards me again and I quickly moved out of the way but he walked straight passed me and went towards the door.

He opened it and walked out of it before closing the door again. I looked around the room and saw that it was huge. It had a king size poster bed in the middle of the room. The hangings were silver and light purple as was the bed cover and the sheets. There were two doors one on either side of the room I walked over to the first door and pulled it open. Inside I found a walk in wardrobe with all sorts of close in it. There were dress robes, cloaks, normal everyday robes and there were even muggle clothes.

I shut that door and walked over to the other one and opened it. Inside was a huge bathroom; it had sparkling white tiles and a very big mirror, which would give the mirror in the prefect's bathroom back at Hogwarts a run for its money. There was a bath over the far end about the size of a pool.

I stood there for a while before deciding to go and have a look around the room again. After shutting the door I looked around the room and saw that there were draws as well as a bedside table, a desk and a chair and they were painted white.

There were two windows in the room as well and double doors, which I guessed, led out to a balcony. I walked over to it and opened them up and walked out onto it. The view I was met with was absolutely breath taking. It seemed that the grounds beneath went on for ages. There was a beautiful looking garden in the middle with a fountain and a lake also sat within the grounds.

After awhile I got the idea that I was being watched and looked down at the ground but no one was there. I turned around to go inside thinking I was just being paranoid and was met with the sight of six other people in the room with me.

I glanced nervously at them and tried not to show them that I was scared. I looked at each of them and noticed that I knew basically all of them bar one. There was Snape, all three of the Malfoy's, Voldemort and there was another woman I didn't know but I had seen her at my house.

"There's no need to be scared of us honey where not going to hurt you." Said the girl I didn't recognise.

"You know who you are, don't you?" Voldemort asked me. I imagined his voice would be cold like Harry had told us but it wasn't, it was warm and caring. He seemed to be worried and sad.

I nodded my head knowing that I wasn't going to be able to form any words no matter how hard I tried.

It was like a light had been flicked on and they all seemed to be smiling now, I frowned asking myself why they seemed happy.

"Oh Honey that wonderful for a minute there we thought something was wrong. What's wrong Maddie you seem confused about something?" The woman said as she rushed forward and pulled me into a hug.

_Maddie? There was that name again I think they've all gone crazy._

"Why does everyone keep calling me Maddie?" I said I had finally found my voice. I saw the look of happiness vanish from her eyes and replaced with tears that were slowly making their way down her cheeks.

She let me go and turned around facing the rest of them before she rounded on Voldemort and starting yelling screaming at him.

"YOU TOLD ME THAT WHEN WE TOOK THE CHARM OFF SHE WOULD REMEMBER EVERYTHING! LOOK AT HER SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHO SHE IS! SHE DOESN'T KNOW YOU OR ME. SHE ONLY KNOWS YOU AS THAT COLD HEARTED PERSON EVERYONE THINKS YOU ARE! YOU PROMISED ME THAT SHE WOULD REMEMBER, TELL ME TOM WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY BABY!" before she could say another word she collapsed into 'Tom' as she said, arms and continued to cry.

I was feeling as though I had done something wrong. I looked at them and saw 'Tom' trying to calm down what I guessed was his wife.

"Did I do or say something wrong?" I asked in a quiet voice part of me hoping they would hear and the other part of me hoping they didn't.

"No bear you didn't do anything wrong. Your mum's just upset that's all." Lucius said in a sad voice looking at me.

I gave him a weird look, which he gave me an understanding one in return.

"My mum?" I asked him with a confused and shock look on my face. I felt faint, I felt like yelling and screaming and even more I felt like crying. I couldn't look at any of them. I starting to think this was a big joke or some plan to get to Harry. But then again deep down I knew that when I was with the people I had grown up with something didn't seem right.

* * *

Please R&R and tell me what you think of it.

Princess of Darkness17


	3. Telling the news

_Again thank you to all those who reviewed. Here's the next chapter I hope you like it! _

* * *

_**Telling the news**_

I saw Snape give me a smile not the awful smiles he gives student at Hogwarts when he knows that they've done something wrong but a real smile.

"Yes she's your mum, you lived with Cassie and Jake, they were in charge of looking after you while your mum and dad hid from the ministry. Taylor is your mum and Tom or as you probably know him as Lord Voldemort is your dad." Snape paused looking at my father looking for the go ahead to keep going before looking back at me.

"You with me so far?" I gave a small nod and looked down at the ground finding it rather interesting all of sudden.

"Well… My lord why don't we talk to her down stairs while we have lunch?" Snape asked.

"I agree, come on sweetie this way." He said looking at me.

I didn't move from where I was and my dad got the hint and nodded his head towards the door. Everyone seemed to have understood and headed out the door.

"I know this is a shock for you I mean I'm not exactly the father type am I? I just want you to know that this isn't some kind of a joke that we're playing to get to Potter. You're our daughter, although you probably don't believe it do you?" he asked as he let go of my mother and went to sit down on the bed. My mum came forward and hugged me.

"And sweetie I just want you to know that I'm not angry at you. I know it's not your fault that you can't remember anything but don't worry we'll soon find out why you can't. But in the mean time let's go down to lunch and we'll explain everything to you."

I simply nodded not really sure I knew what I was doing and followed them down to what I guessed was the dining room.

I waited until they all sat down to see where I was supposed to sit and it just so happened to be next to Malfoy.

I sat down and moved as far as I could away from him before I turned to look who was sitting beside me. It was apparently my father. I had no idea what to do or say so I sat there in silence and listened to what was going on around me.

"Ok well first things first what does everyone want for lunch?" I heard my mother ask.

Everyone said their orders to a house elf that had arrived and they were now looking at me.

"Bear? What would you like?" Lucius asked me after he placed his order.

"Oh nothing I'm not hungry." I heard myself say.

I saw Lucius exchange worried looks with my father.

"Maddie you have to eat and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Sighing I knew I didn't stand a chance of arguing against him so I let him order for me.

"Now as we were saying upstairs, your name's Madison Lee Riddle, we gave you up at the age of five and left you in the care of two of our friends and some of my most loyal followers. With me so far?" he asked. I nodded my head in reply and kept listening to what was being said.

While he had been explaining all of this the house elves had arrived with the food and left. Everyone started eating but I really didn't feel like eating so I started to pick at it.

"We had to give you up because the ministry was raiding every house in the wizardry world looking for me and your mother. Someone had tipped them off about you and they had been searching everywhere trying to find you and take you from us. The ministry was scared that when I died that you would take over and carry out what I had been doing. Which is totally wrong. I would rather be killed a thousand times by Harry Potter than have you take over my work." He explained with a look of pure dread on his face.

"Anyway we knew that we didn't have a choice we wanted you safe and that was the only way. Once you started Hogwarts though we had to make sure that no one found out who you really were. So while you were at Hogwarts I arranged Severus to watch over you. But we had a few problems along the way, you see Dumbledore wasn't fooled by the charms that were placed on you so he found out who you were." I looked up at him as he paused and noticed he was looking at me weirdly.

"What's wrong?" I asked I couldn't figure out why he was looking at me like that and it was starting to unnerve me.

"I just thought of something that's all." He looked from me to Snape and I saw Snape give him an understanding look.

I was looking at my half finished lunch I was wondering what sorts of charms they had placed on me and I wasn't sure if I should ask I didn't want to get into trouble so I didn't say anything.

"Master?" a small voice said from beside him. I looked over and saw a different house elf there.

"Yes Misty?"

"Someone is here to see you sir, Misty told them that you did not want to be disturbed but he said it was important sir."

"Who is it Misty?"

"It is Mcnair sir. Should Misty let him in sir?"

"Yes Misty let him in."

"Now where was I? Oh yes Maddie have you ever been with Dumbledore alone?" He asked me. The question it's self took me by surprise.

* * *

_Please R&R and tell me what you think._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	4. Slowly regaining my memories

_

* * *

_

Again thankyou to everyone who reviewed and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

_**Slowly regaining my memories**_

_Why does he want to know that?_

"Umm maybe a few times I guess I …I'm not sure, why?"

"Nothing Honey, just a thought."

"Oh and another thing only the people in this room knows this me. My other followers do not so don't be afraid if my attitude changes quite suddenly."

Before I could ask another question a guy I recognised as McNair stumbled in.

"What was so important McNair?" His voice was no longer soft and but cold and harsh.

"It is about the assignment master." He said while looking strangely at me.

I watched as my father looked from him and then to me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"What about it?" he asked as he looked back at him.

"We found out that Dumbledore has placed a sort of protection charm on her and she won't regain the memories as fast as we had hoped. She will regain them slowly in dreams, flashbacks where she will faint and be out of it for a few hours at a time." McNair explained.

I had so many questions swimming around my head that I was starting to feel dizzy and light headed.

"I thought that might be the case, thank you McNair. Misty show him the way out."

I waited until he was gone before saying anything.

"Um I'm not feeling too well can I please be excused?" I couldn't stand the worried look he was giving me so I avoided his eyes at all costs.

"Of course, the room you were in when you woke is your's, can you find your way back?"

"No, probably not." I mumbled looking at my lap fiddling with my hands.

"Draco can you show her the way please and stay with her, we need to talk about some things down here."

"Yes sir." Draco stood up and bowed slightly.

"Thank you Draco."

I watched Malfoy before standing up. I followed him up three sets of staircases until we reached the room I had come out of. I opened the door and walked in and I heard him follow because the door shut behind us.

I sat on the bed thinking about everything I've been told in last couple of hours. I was feeling sick. Whether it was from the excitement of the day, I wasn't sure but all I wanted to do was lie down and sleep.

"Still trying to figure out if this is all a big joke?" I looked up from where I had been staring I had forgotten that Malfoy was still in the room. I smiled slightly before replying to his question.

"I guess, I'm still confused. Why are you being so nice to me? At Hogwarts you were so mean calling me names and everything." I asked him it was one of the questions that had been in my mind since I got here.

I watched him intently waiting for an answer. He sighed and came to sit down on the bed with me.

"The whole me being mean thing was a cover up, your dad told me to act like I didn't know you and everything. I hated calling you names believe me, so did Blaise and the rest of the Slytherin's. I'm really sorry Maddie." He explained as he looked at me.

I looked back at him finding myself believing everything he said. I nodded my head showing that I understood.

"Oh. Why did Blaise and the other Slytherin's hate teasing me? They didn't seem to care."

"Blaise is your cousin, your mum and his dad are siblings. And the Slytherin's well we all know each other and have known each other since we were born basically. We were all friends with you when we were little and unlike you our memories weren't wiped." He finished a cheeky grin that I didn't know Malfoy had.

I rolled my eyes and lay back against the bed and closed my eyes trying to calm the sick feeling in my stomach. I felt something poke me and I opened my eyes to find Malfoy looking over at me. I glared at him and went to roll over but he poked me again.

"What?" I asked in a slightly grumpy and annoyed voice.

"I'm bored." He said as he poked me again. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Well go find something to do." I said as I slapped his hand away, which was going to poke me again.

I watched as he smiled slyly at me as he started to tickle me while answering me.

"I already have and it's so much fun too."

I was rolling around trying to get away from him laughing and holding my stomach which was starting to hurt from laughing so hard.

'Go...go a... away. Stop it… Malfoy please...stop." I struggled trying to get my words out but he still didn't stop. I was gasping for breath now I couldn't breath I was laughing so hard and I was crying from it too.

"I'll stop only if you stop calling me Malfoy my names Draco, remember." He said as he watched me writhing around tyring desperately to get away from him.

"Ok…ok but…please stop…I…can't breathe…Draco." After I said that he finally relented and stopped attacking me with his fingers.

"Thank you." I said as I tried to sit up but only fell back against the bed again. I looked up and found him grinning at me again.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself." I said as I started to poke him but I guess Quidditch had done well for him because he was able to move away from me so quickly and started poking me again.

"You've gotta be quicker than that Miss Riddle." He said in a funny sort of accent as he stopped poking me.

"Hmm I guess so." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Soooo Madison Lee Riddle. What are you going to do when you get back to Hogwarts?" I looked at him strangely. Why would he ask me that question?

"I guess what I normally do. You know hang around with Harry, Ron and Ginny and the rest of the Griffindors. Why?" I noticed he too gave me a strange look and I wasn't sure if I had said the right thing now.

"You know Maddie you can't do that anymore. Once we go back to Hogwarts again you'll be re-sorted into Slytherin and the Griffindor's won't know who you are. Your father's got some sort of a plan."

* * *

_All I have to say is please R&R!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	5. No more Hermione Granger

_Here's the next chapter hope you like it! __**No more Hermione Granger**_

* * *

I gave him a look of confusion and he went on and kept explaining.

"Everyone who knew Hermione Granger and her parents will think she's dead. That;s your dad's plan, it's all across the muggle and wizard news and in all our papers, they've said you've been killed. In our world, by death eaters and in the muggle world by an unknown cause."

"But how's that going to work? I still look the same as I did Harry and Ron will know for sure it's me." I watched him as he laughed. Why he was laughing I had no idea.

"I guess you haven't looked in the mirror have you?" I looked at him weirdly.

"No why?" he smiled and told me to go have a look in the mirror in the bathroom.

I got up and walked into my bathroom and walked over to the mirror and almost fainted at my reflection. I was a little taller than I had been and now my skirt was slightly shorter then what it had started out as and my once brown bushy hair was now blonde, smooth, straight and down past my waist. My eyes, which were once a honey brown colour, were bright blue and my skin was a couple of shades lighter than what it had been. And all I could think of to describe it was wow.

"Have you fainted in there yet?" Came Draco's voice from out in my room. I rolled my eyes at his question. I walked out of the bathroom and back over to my bed where I laid down again.

"No I haven't but why didn't you tell me my skirt was so damn short?" I shot him a glare and stared at him until he answered.

"Because I thought you knew. But that's not the point what do you think?" He asked me as he started playing with my now blonde hair.

"At least my hair's tame." I said and he laughed probably remembering what my hair used to look like.

"Yea well, other than that what do you think?" he asked as he stared at me intently.

"I like it." I said as I got up and went over to my wardrobe.

"But I hate the shortness of this skirt and top." I said as I looked through the clothes that where in the wardrobe. I decided on a pair of denim shorts and a pinkie-purple colour looking three quarter sleeve top with a flower design on it.

I heard Draco laughing from my room as I went over to close the door so I could get changed.

Once I was changed I walked back out to find Draco lying on my bed with his eyes closed. I had an idea and snuck up on him quietly and was just about to start tickling him when he caught my hands that were just above him.

"You still have to be quicker than that Maddie." He said with his eyes still closed and his hand wrapped around both my wrists. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me smiling cheekily again.

I pouted and gave him my best puppy-dog look crawling back on the bed next to him.

"Stop it Maddie you know you always get what you want when you do that to me." He said as let go of my wrists and turned towards me.

"Oh do I? Well I didn't know but I do now." I heard Draco groan and turn over so he was lying on his stomach.

"Awww Draco don't turn away from me."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Well that's such a good answer." He said in a sarcastic tone as he turned his head to face me again. I didn't say anything though. I was back to thinking about everything.

_Why am I acting like this? He is an asshole remember. Argh ok so my friends think I'm dead, I'm being re-sorted into Slytherin when I get back to Hogwarts and I'm acting friendly towards Malfoy. I'm going crazy! Maybe I should pay a visit to St Mungo's. At least I haven't remembered anything about my past yet. That's a plus. I wonder what Ron and Harry are doing now? I'm supposed to be there with them not here. _I let the tears fall silently careful not to let Malfoy notice.

_Ron's POV_

_(A few hours before)_

"Boys, Ginny, Can you come and give me a hand with the table and lunch please."

"Coming Mum!" I yelled as we all came in from the garden. We'd been playing Quidditch while we were for Hermione to arrive. _She should have been here by now._ I thought as I started to set the table with Harry.

"Hey Harry, what time did Mione say she was coming?" I asked as I sat the last fork down on the table. I looked up at Harry and saw that he was thinking back to the letter we had received from her a day or so ago.

"I think she said 12:30-1 o'clock. So she should've been here by now." He said looking towards the clock concerned.

"Yea I was just thinking the same thing." I said worryingly.

"Maybe she's caught up reading or some..." Harry never got to finish his sentence because dad came running in through the door and threw it back with aloud bang.

Mum came flying from the kitchen probably thinking that Fred and George where letting fireworks off in the house again. But when she saw dad home her angry face turn to one of worry.

"Arthur dear what's wrong? What's happened has someone been hurt?"

"Yes in fact someone has. Everyone go upstairs and pack your things we are leaving here in an half an hour. We're needed at the Headquarters immediately Molly."

"Dad, what about Hermione? Does she know." I heard Ginny say as she got up from the chair she had been sitting in.

"Don't worry about that. Everything's been taken care of just go and pack quickly. GO! We don't have much time."

Harry and I looked at each other before running upstairs to pack our trunks. I heard the twins and Ginny coming up behind us.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think!_

_Princess of drakness17_


	6. Finding out

_Hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. __**Finding out**_

* * *

Thirty minutes later we were all packed and mum looked more upset and worried then she was before.

"Everyone quickly grab hold of this." Dad said as he held out an old torn looking hat.

We all grabbed hold of it and I felt a tug before landing hard on the ground in the entrance hall of Headquarters.

I got up and saw Harry and the others do the same. We were quickly met by professor Dumbledore and the other members of the order.

"Kids upstairs you know where the rooms are stay there together in one room and don't come down until we come and get you this is very important. Something terrible has happened." That was the last thing anyone said before they turned around and walked over to the meeting room.

"I wonder what that's all about." Fred asked as we trudged up the stairs to put our trunks away. Not long after we were all in Harry's and mine's room and talking about what could have happened.

"So what do you thinks happened?" Fred asked as he and George took turns in throwing things into the rubbish bin.

"Dunno but it must have something to do with You-know-who though." Ginny said as she sat petting Hedwig. It was then that a thought struck me.

"Hey guys do any of you know where Hermione is?" There was an instant noise of muttering of no's and other things I couldn't quite understand.

"Maybe she doesn't know. Dad didn't really answer me when I asked." I heard Ginny say as she fed Hedwig and Pig owl treats.

I was about to open my mouth and say something else but we heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

We all stood up from where we had been sitting as the door opened and Dumbledore stepped inside.

"We have some very grave news to tell you all. And I'm afraid there is no easy way to say this. There has been a killing. The death eaters have killed two muggles and a muggle born that goes to Hogwarts." He paused waiting for a response to the news.

"Who was it Professor?" Harry asked in a strained sort of voice. I could tell he didn't like what was being said it was reminding him about the night Cedric died.

I watched as Dumbledore sighed and answered his question in a sad voice.

"I am afraid to say it was Miss Granger and her parents. They were killed sometime this morning, early I presume. It's in all of the muggle papers saying that they died from an unknown cause and in our papers saying they were killed by the killing curse. I am very sorry and we will be having a memorial service for Hermione when we arrive back at Hogwarts at the opening feast." I looked up at Dumbledore and found that the usual twinkle in his eyes were gone. I knew he wasn't joking with us and a sob from Ginny brought me back to reality.

* * *

_Harry's POV_

_No this has got to be some sort of a joke. Please tell me this is a joke. She…She can't be dead. She just can't be. After six years being friends and doing everything together… this just CAN'T be happening can it? After everything we've done. Fighting to get past Fluffy in our 1st year, the Basilisk and her being petrified in our 2nd year, the dementors and the whole Sirius thing in our 3rd year, the Triwizard tournament, the impostor Moody and the return of Voldemort in our 4th year the list goes on and on. This just doesn't make any sense!! Why now!!_

* * *

_Ginny's POV_

_Not Hermione it can't be. She was my best friend. She knew all sorts of curses and everything why couldn't she have stopped them before they killed her. Poor Harry he's been through so much already and now he's lost another friend to the hands his enemy._

* * *

_Twin's POV_

_What a shock, poor Harry and Ron. Not to mention Ginny they were best friends after all. I wonder what really happened. Dumbledore seems to be keeping something from us. Maybe they tortured her for information and because she wouldn't give them any they killed her and they probably killed her parents first because they were muggle and they probably trying to protect their daughter._

* * *

_Hope you liked it please tell me what you think._

_Princess of Drakness17_


	7. I remember part1

_AN: Here's the next chapter for you all hope you like it. Maddie/Hermione POV __**I remember part 1**_

* * *

Draco and I were lying on my bed and I was listening to what we had gotten up to when we were younger. This turned out to be quite a lot. Apparently we were always getting into trouble but I was told my parents found it hard to stay angry at me for long so I always got off.

By the time he finished telling me everything from the time we were together to the time I was taken away, I was still angry about not being able to remember. I told him about the time in our second year when Harry, Ron and I made the polyjuice potion and I had turned into a cat and was at the hospital wing for a week and that Ron and Harry were pretending to be Crabbe and Goyle.

What felt like ten minutes turned out to be four hours. My dad came up and told us it was dinnertime and to come down.

All through out dinner every time Draco caught my eye I would turn away and every time I caught his eye he would frown. Our parents were looking at us all though out dinner. They were probably wondering if we would ever get on again. I didn't care, I was still angry with everything.

After dinner finished dad invited the Malfoy's to stay the night, as he said it would give Draco and I more time to spend together. I didn't like this idea at all but I didn't say anything. The Malfoy's flooed back to their home to get some things. And also to tell the house elves that they would not be needed for the next morning.

While they were gone I told my _parents_ I was going to take a bath and I would be upstairs if they needed me.

I walked up three sets of stairs and found that it looked nothing like the hallway that led to my room. I saw a something coming towards me out of the corner of my eye. I looked at it and saw two huge spiders coming toward me and the first thing I did was turn around go back down the stairs but there was no stairs it seemed as though they had vanished and instead there was a wall and I was backed up against it.

The spiders were closing in pretty fast and the first thing that came to my mind was to scream and that's exactly what I did.

"DADDY!!" I screamed and well if he couldn't hear that then I'll eat dirt for a week if I get out of here alive.

* * *

_Tom's POV_

"Lucius I was wondering when you'd be back." I said as he appeared out of the fireplace followed by Narissca and Draco.

"Yes sorry about that my lord the house elves weren't very keen on taking the night and morning off."

I laughed at this thought. What had the world come to?

"Ah Draco, Maddie is upstairs taking…." My sentence was cut off by a loud scream, which was from my daughter.

"DADDY!!"

"Was that bear my lord?"

"Yes, yes it was. Lucius come with me." I said as I pounded up the stairs towards my daughter's scream.

I came to the third landing and found the brick wall up.

"Oh dear. Isn't that were the two spiders are kept my lord?"

"I'm afraid to say it is._ Vanigate_." I said and the wall in front of us vanished.

I caught Madison just before she fell and the two spiders were driven away by a spell Lucius had cast.

"Honey are you alright?" I asked as she gripped the front of my robes with her might and it looked as though she was crying as well.

"They…spiders..big…came..nowhere." I tried to make some sense of what she was saying but it was no use I couldn't understand what she was trying to say. I looked down at her and found that she had fainted in my arms.

"Well I don't think she'll be up here again." I heard Lucius say.

"I think your right, I better get her into bed. She's had a long day and a pretty big scare too."

I picked Maddie up and carried her down one floor and into her room. I placed her into bed and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead and took one last look at her before walking out the door and closing it behind me.

I walked back down the stairs to where everyone else was. And the first thing I saw was my wife running towards me.

"Is she ok Tom? What happened?"

"She's fine she just got a bit of a shock that's all and she fainted nothing major." I watched as she breathed a sigh of relief and calmed down again.

"What happened though?" Narissca asked.

"She had a bit of a run in with the spiders. I think she got a bit lost on her way to her room." I saw Taylor give me a glare and if looks could kill I'd be dead a thousand times by now.

"I told you those spiders were dangerous, I told you, you should have kept them somewhere else. Didn't I?"

"Yes dear but nothing major happened. She's alive isn't she?" I flinched as she shot me another glare.

"That's not the point and you know it Tom. She could have gotten seriously hurt." I gave a surrendered look.

"I know, I'll move them tomorrow while she's out at Diagon Alley with Draco picking up her Hogwarts things." I saw a triumphant smile flash across her face and heard the others laugh.

"Looks like someone's under someone else's control." I glared.

"I'm warning you Severus." He just gave me a small smile and shrugged knowing I wouldn't hurt him.

"Sir, Can I go up and see her?" Draco asked me. Draco was a good man I knew he would never hurt Maddie which is why I had come to a decision a while ago which I had yet to bring up with Taylor and the Malfoy's.

"Of course Draco but don't wake her up if you can help it."

* * *

_Hope you liked the chapter please R&R and tell me what you think. I know the spell I said to make the wall disappear isn't a real one but I didn't know if there was one in the book so I just made up one._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	8. I remember part2

Hello again

_Hello again!! Now before I ask the question I have to ask I would like to thank all of those who reviewed. Now that's out of the way I can ask the important question, I was wondering if anyone else was having problems with receiving emails from fanfiction or if it was just me? For the past four days I have had to log in to get my reviews and I can tell you it is sooo annoying anyway if there is anyone else who is having this problem could you please email me on my normal email address and tell me how I could report the problem to the site. If you could I would be really greatful. Now as promised here's the next chapter for you all. Hope you like it!! _

* * *

_**I remember part 2 **_

_Draco's POV_

I walked up to where Maddie's room was and opened the door quietly making sure I didn't wake her up.

I sat down on the bed next to her and started playing with her hair again. When we were little I always played with her hair. I do it when I'm nervous or upset, it's really weird.

She started squirming and I knew she was probably dreaming of the spiders again. Not that I could blame her, I'd seen them before and they're not exactly the sort of company you would like to be in a room with.

I watched her for what felt like ages, which really was only a few minutes waiting to see if she would wake up. Eventually she started to stir and started to wake up. When she opened her eyes she saw me and frowned before sitting up slightly.

"How long have I been asleep for?"

"Not long. Get a bit lost did you?" I couldn't help but stir her up, she would know I was only joking so she wouldn't be angry with me.

"Oh hahaha yes actually I did and I never want to see another spider as long as I live." She spat angrily.

"Oh lighten up Maddie I was only teasing." I said sadly. I wanted my best friend back desperately.

"I'm totally changing the subject here but why are you playing with my hair? What's bothering you?"

"I well… I… hang on a minute how do you know I do that when I have something on my mind?" I asked finally working out what she said.

"Well I just remember it that's all." I watched her as she turned away from me and stared at the wall.

"Well obviously but when? Have you been remembering things and not told anyone?" I looked at her accusingly knowing she wouldn't not be able to tell me.

"Well maybe, once." I looked at her hard and gave her an I-don't-believe-you look.

"Fine twice ok. I've remembered parts of who I am."

"What all tonight?" I was surprised McNair said it would take a while before she found out who she was.

"Yes."

"Well Mcnair is going to be in a fair bit of trouble that's for sure after what he told your dad." I saw a look of horror on her face and I knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Please don't say anything, I shouldn't have told you.

"Maddie I have to, if I'm asked. I'm not going to lie." She sighed and nodded.

"I'm going to take a bath because that was my whole reason of coming upstairs in the first place." I watched as she got out of bed, grabbed her pj's and head to the bathroom.

I lay down on her bed and closed my eyes. I guess I must have dosed off because half an hour later I woke up with some thing lying on top of me. I opened my eyes and found Maddie's hand resting lightly on my stomach and her head resting on my shoulder.

She was asleep and I didn't want to want to move in case I woke her up so I placed an arm around her and fell asleep again.

The next morning I was woken up by the sounds of laughter. I felt Maddie stir beside me and I opened my eyes only to close them again at the sight of our parents.

I heard Maddie groan and I knew she had seen them as well.

"So have a nice sleep kids?" I heard my father's unmistakable voice asked. I opened my eyes and glared telling them that I was in no mood for joking around.

"Go away I'm trying to sleep." I heard Maddie say as she buried her head further into my shoulder.

"Oh no you don't my dear. Today you and Draco are going to Diagon Alley, not only for school supplies but to spend sometime together as well. I think it will help you Maddie."

"Today? Why can't we do that tomorrow?" she whined finally looking up at her father.

"Because Maddie I said today. Now get up or I'll be forced to pour freezing cold water on the both of you.

"Alright, alright we're getting up." I said untangling myself from Maddie. I watched as our parents walked out of the room and closing the door before falling down and cuddling Maddie again.

"Draco we have to get up. My dad will do what he said if we don't." I shrugged and held her closer so she couldn't get away from me.

"Please just five more minutes please." I asked and gave her my best puppy dog look. She sighed in defeat and hugged me back before we both fell asleep again.

* * *

_So what did you think? Please R&R!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	9. Same morning, another wake up call

_AN: Hello again everyone. Hope you like this chapter and I have decided that I'm not updating unless I get 7 reviews or more. So plz review. __**Same morning another wake up call**_

* * *

_**Maddie's POV**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Draco and I were woken up again by my father pouring freezing cold water over us. We were saturated and frozen. From beside I could hear Draco's teeth chattering and I was just as bad.

I looked up at my father and glared. All he did was stand there and smirk that annoying smirk, it must be a Slytherin thing.

"Now Maddie I did warn you both that I would do it if you went back to sleep. Now go and get ready for the day and be down for breakfast in an hour." With that said he turned and walked out the door.

I went to open my mouth to talk but Draco cut me off.

"Don't even bother saying 'I told you so'." He said as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"I wasn't even thinking it." I said innocently as I smiled at him. I heard him scoff before he yelled out again.

"Yea right Maddie I know you too well." I only frowned slightly and listened as he turned the shower on.

* * *

_**Draco's POV**_

I turned on the shower and thought about the real reason we were going to Diagon Alley today. Yes it was to get our school supplies but it was also to get something else. Tom had told me last night after the spider incident I couldn't help but feel happy.

I was thinking about the news our parents were going to tell Maddie at breakfast. It was going to be a big shock for her but I wondered if she was going to feel the same way I do. _Probably not she doesn't even remember who she is fully._ I thought to myself.

I've liked Maddie ever since we were little but I didn't know if she liked me that way too or just as a best friend. But there was one way to find out, I could always ask her. Right?

I shook my head and got out of the shower and quickly got dried and dressed before heading out of the bathroom.

* * *

_**Maddie's POV**_

I sighed and lay back down on my bed and thought about everything that had happened in the last few hours. I found out that I was a pureblood, who my parents were, regained some of my memories; Draco Malfoy is my best friend and my appearance changed.

I sighed again it was a lot to take in but I had managed some how. Whether that was because I had Draco with me, I remembered that I liked Draco as more than a best friend but there was no way on earth I was going to tell him that.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt some one jump on the bed. I looked up and saw Draco above me dressed but his hair still dripping wet from the shower and it was dripping all over me. Not that it really mattered, as I was already wet thanks to my father.

"Your turn." He said as he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder and carried me into the bathroom.

"Thanks for the lift but I can walk you know." I said as he placed me down. He smiled and shrugged as he walked out of the room.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I came out of the bathroom and found that my bed we re-made and it was no longer wet.

I took another two steps forward towards the door thinking Draco had already gone but I was picked up again and tossed over Draco's shoulder and all I could do was hang there and hope that my skirt wouldn't go up any higher then what it had.

"You do know I can walk right?" I asked as we descended the stairs.

"Yes but it's more fun this way and besides we'll be doing a lot of walking today and I don't want my princess' legs to get tired."

I raised an eyebrow even though he couldn't see.

"Your Princess?" I asked as I tried to turn my head so I could look at him.

"Yeah, it's a nickname I gave you when we were little." I nodded but then frowned.

"Isn't that what Maddie is?"

"No. Anyway changing the subject here, but what were you thinking about this morning when I came out of the bathroom?"

I quickly turned my head to the other side so he couldn't see my cheeks turning very pink.

"Oh I was… just…uh thinking about…some stuff you know."

"Ahuh. Sure you were, that's why you were blushing when I came out." He laughed.

"Oh was I?" I said shyly. I hadn't known that and I knew he wasn't going to let the subject drop.

But thank goodness we had arrived at the dinning room.

I couldn't see my father or anyone for that matter but I could hear them.

"Draco why are you carry my daughter, not that it matters or anything."

"I don't know I just felt like it I guess." He said as he put me down and the first thing I did was pull my skirt back down because it had crept up further again.

"Oh well that's fine, but anyway we have some important business to discuss with you Maddie."

* * *

_Ooooooooooooooooh what's the news going to be?_

_What's the real reason they're going to Diagon Alley for?_

_How will Maddie/Hermione act when she finds out the news?_

_What did Tom tell Draco?_

_Find out in the next chapter. So if you want to find out Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review._

_Princess of Darkness17 _


	10. I'm getting tired of fainting

_Hello again everyone I'm so glad you all like this story I have 69 people so far on the alert list. Anyway enough about all that here's the next chapter hope you like it and plz keep the reviews coming. _

* * *

_**I'm tired of fainting**_

_**Maddie's POV **_

"What is it daddy?" I asked as I sat down next to my mother. I had only just realised how alike we were. We looked exactly the same, we were like twins I guess you could say. In a way it was strange though how I looked everything like my mother but as far as I knew, I didn't have any of my father's powers or looks.

"Maddie? Are you listening?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my father raise his voice slightly.

"Sorry daddy I was just thinking. I didn't hear you start talking." He nodded and started talking again and this time I was listening.

"Now the news is good news, well at least we hope it will be, we think it is but you may have another opinion. Now today you and Draco are going to Diagon Alley to not only get your school supplies but also to pick out an engagement ring."

I went to nod but then what he had said had sunk in and I snapped my head in his direction with a confused look.

"Are you saying that I'm getting engaged to Draco, father?" I asked hoping that it wasn't true. Yes I had feelings for him but I would never ruin our friendship for a chance to act on them.

"Yes that is what I am saying." I gave a small nod and felt the knot in my stomach tighten at his words.

"Why am I getting the feeling that you're not happy with this?" I felt as though I was being x-rayed. I could feel my father enter my mind and I pushed all my thoughts of this situation towards the surface for him to see.

"I see. Well I don't think that will be a problem. Now don't forget you have to be back here at 5 o'clock. We are having a ball to announce the news to everyone."

Not a Problem? How could he say that? Draco's my best friend he always will be. Even if I do have feelings for him so what? that doesn't mean I have to get married to him.

I was furious, and I was letting everyone at the table know that as well. They were shifting in their seats feeling the heat radiate off me. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"So what do you want for breakfast today bear?" Lucius asked me. The response he got was a glare before I couldn't take it anymore.

"How could you do that? He's my best friend for goodness sakes!! How could you even possibly think for one minute that I could marry him?" I screamed at them before standing up and running out of the room. But not without noticing the sad and hurt look on Draco's face.

I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I didn't know what to think at the moment everything was whizzing round my head and it was hard to think. I lent up against it but my legs wouldn't hold me up. I felt so weak all of a sudden. I felt faint and light headed so I carefully walked over to my bed, but before I got there I collapsed. My last thought before I welcomed the darkness was I'm getting tired of fainting.

* * *

_Sorry to leave it this way but I couldn't think of anything more to write._

_Plzzzzzz R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	11. I know who i am

_**I know who I am**_

_**Draco's POV**_

"Well that went well." I heard my godfather say.

"If you say so." I said.

"She's just in shock Draco she'll be fine about it in no time. Why don't you go up and talk to her." I nodded, got up and left.

I walked up the stairs and found myself in front of her door. I knocked and waited but I didn't get an answer so I knocked again louder this time and still had the same result as the first. I opened the door and looked around and saw that she wasn't there. I frowned knowing she came in here. I took one step forward and saw her sprawled across the ground unconscious.

I quickly walked over to her and picked her up and laid her on her bed. I sat down and placed her head I my lap and tried to wake her up.

"Maddie, come on sweetie wake up." I bent down and kissed her forehead and tried to wake her again. It worked. I watched as she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hey." I said as she looked up at me. She smiled a small smile and adverted her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at me. She went to get up but I stopped her and pushed her back down again.

"Oh no you don't, you are staying right where you are." I said as started playing with her hair.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted. I didn't mean to hurt you, it just came as a shock that's all." She explained.

"I know, don't worry about it." I continued to play with her hair and I gave it a small gentle tug every once and a while.

"What's wrong?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You don't want to marry me do you?"

"Of course I do, it's just we're best friends and I wouldn't want to do anything to change that. You understand don't you?"

"Of course but we could make it work. Why can't we just take things slowly? We could ask our parents if we could put off the engagement for a while. I'm sure they won't mind. I want this to work out Maddie, I've liked you for a while now. Please can't we at least see how things turn out?" I put on my best puppy face and tried to look as innocent as I could.

"I guess we could give it a go but there's one thing I want you to promise me."

"What's that?"

"When we get back to Hogwarts promise me that you won't cheat. I couldn't handle it if you did, not now after I know who I am." He looked shocked for a moment before smiling.

"You remember? Everything?" I nodded and smiled as well.

"Then you know I won't cheat on you. Pansy was different she did the same." I said as I got up and headed to her bathroom.

"Make sure your ready to leave for Diagon Alley coz we are leaving as soon as I finish doing my hair."

I heard Maddie laughing.

"What?" I asked as I poked my head out of the door.

"You sound so much like a girl Draco. Can't you leave it down please? It looks better." I frowned but nodded and walked over to where she was.

"So you ready?" I asked as I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. I quickly wrote a letter to our parents asking if we could hold off the engagement for a few more days, before sending it off. I grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door.

"Yes Draco I'm ready but what's the big rush?"

"Well the sooner we get there the sooner we can get you're ring and our school supplies."

I saw Maddie roll her eyes so I picked her up again and tossed her over my shoulder again.

"HEY NO FAIR!!" She yelled at me.

"What's not fair honey?" she turned her head and glared at me as if daring me to say something else. I smirked at her and carried her to the fireplace before flooing to the leaky cauldron.

* * *

_Sorry its soo short again but I'm trying to update them faster for you all._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	12. Perfect ring

AN: I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I promise I will update again as soon as I can.

* * *

_**Perfect ring**_

_**Maddie's POV**_

"Draco, can we please take a break? We've been walking non stop for two and a half hours." I whined. I was tired and all I wanted to do was sleep. I heard Draco's frustrated sigh.

"Okay. We'll stop to have lunch." I nodded and gratefully sat down when we got a table.

"So since we have all our school supplies, do you want to go and find a ring after this?" I frowned and tilted my head to the side.

"Draco I thought we were taking this slowly?"

"We are."

"Then why do we need to find a ring this early. You said we should still have a few days until the announcement." I saw Draco fidget in his chair, so I knew there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Um, well we did." I glared.

"What do you mean did?"

"When you were getting something I got a reply back and well it said…actually you can read it." I took the letter that Draco handed me and began to read.

_Draco,_

_We have been through this before. You are to marry before the end of the year, you know that. I understand that you want to take things slow but we don't have time. Both of you are to be here by 5 o'clock. No later. _

_Tom Riddle_

_And remember Draco to find a ring while you are there._

I put the letter on the table before looking at Draco.

"Why didn't you tell me that we had to be married by the end of the year?"

"I forgot?" I glared and stood up. I vanished our shopping back home before grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him into the crowd.

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you think?"

"To find a ring?"

"Good answer."

Draco led me into a small shop next to Gringotts. I had never seen the shop there before.

"What is this place? Why haven't I ever seen it before?"

"It's engagement ring place. It only appears to people who are looking for a ring."

"Oh." It was a clever idea.

We looked around to see if there were any we liked.

"Find one?" I shook my head. Truth was I had found quite a few but I didn't want to spend that much on them.

"Liar." He whispered in my ear as the shopkeeper came over to us.

"I don't want you to spend that much on it." I whispered back.

"Honey don't worry about the price. Just find one you like."

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, we're looking for the perfect engagement ring."

"Have you got a price limit at all?" she asked as she opened a painting behind the counter. I went to open my mouth and say yes we had but Draco beat me to it.

"No any price is fine." I frowned.

"Well come and have a look at these." I looked at Draco and he gave me a small push in that direction.

I looked at the three rings that were sitting on a velvet pillow.

The first ring was gold with a ruby in the middle of it and tiny diamonds circling it. The second ring had a gold band with a large diamond in the middle and three small diamonds on either side of it.

I looked at the third it was perfect. It was very much the same as the first only instead of a Ruby in the middle it was a sapphire. It had four small diamonds either side like the second and it was beautiful.

"Well dear do you like any?"

"The third one is beautiful." She smiled and picked it up.

"I couldn't agree more. Hold out your left hand." I did as I was told and watched as the lady slipped it on.

"It's a perfect fit wouldn't you say." She looked at Draco.

"We'll take it." My eyes widened.

"Draco no."

"Maddie its fine."

I watched as he paid for it before pulling me out of the store. We were almost back to the leaky cauldron. We were almost to the fire place. So I decided to say something about the ring.

"Draco I told you not to." I said as he laced his fingers through mine.

"Maddie sweetie it's no problem. Stop worrying about it."

"But it was so expensive."

"Yes but we both loved it." I smiled and looked at the ring on my finger. I had to admit I did love it.

"Thank you." I said as I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"What after all that, that's all I get?" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"That's all I could reach." He stopped and looked at me. I smiled and kissed him again but this time on the lips.

"Happy?" I asked as I pulled away.

"It'll do for the moment." He smirked. I gasped and hit his chest.

"I hope you don't mean what I think you do." He smirked before grabbing some floo powder and flooing back to the mansion.

* * *

I sighed and looked at my ring again before doing the same.

_PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	13. one month later

_One month later_

_Maddie's POV_

"Maddie." A sing song voice said.

"Go away." I moaned as I pulled my comforter over my head.

"It's time to get up Maddie." The voice belonged to my fiancé.

"10 more minutes." I said.

"Nope we leave for school in 10 minutes, so you had better get your cute butt out of bed right now."

I sighed and sat up. I looked at him and saw a smirk planted on his face.

"You are in sooooo much trouble when we get to school, and how do you know I have a cute butt?" I yelled as I walked into my bathroom.

"Cos I stare at it 24/7." I heard him laugh.

"Very funny. I yelled over the noise of the water.

I quickly showed and got ready and once I was out of the bathroom I was pulled downstairs and out the door.

"Couldn't I at least have had breakfast first?" I asked as we started driving.

"Nope. Besides it was you're father's idea to leave so early."

"OMG! I forgot to say goodbye to him." I yelped as I sat up straight and turned to look at Draco.

"No you didn't sweetie he's in the car behind us. He's coming with us to the train station."

"Oh." I said as I calmed down.

"Draco, what are we going to do when we get to Hogwarts?" I asked remembering that everyone thought I was dead.

"You'll be in Slytherin and you'll be with us down in the common rooms and the dorm rooms."

"Oh okay."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no it's just that it'll be weird this year you know? Not being with them."

"It'll be okay."

"Is my dad coming to Hogwarts as well?" I asked.

* * *

_Draco's POV_

"Um no I don't think so." I lied.

"Oh okay I just had this feeling he was coming to Hogwarts that's all."

"No not that I know of anyway." I smiled at her.

The rest of the ride to Kings Cross Station was a quiet one. We had small conversations here and there but then that we just looked out the window at the passing scenery.

Once on the plat form we met up with Blaise and everyone else. We went to get a spot on the train while Maddie said goodbye to her parents. I was worried when we left Maddie alone on the platform by herself. I didn't want her running into any Gryffindors that she knew.

"So Drakie how were your holidays?" I cringed at the name. Although I was in Slytherin and I hung around Pansy didn't mean that I was friends with her.

"It was great." I said as I looked out the compartment door looking for Maddie.

"Oh, what did you do?" I saw Blaise smirk and look out the window so he wouldn't laugh. I sent him a glare before replying to her question.

"I played some Quidditch and hung out with Blaise, went shopping for school stuff with an old friend of ours, I stayed at the Dark lord's house for the holidays and oh did I mention I got engaged as well." I smirked.

I saw Blaise crack a smile and I saw Pansy's face turn red with anger.

"You what?" she screeched.

"Oh so I guess I didn't tell you." I said innocently turning to look at her.

"Who is she? I thought we were supposed to marry Drakie?"

"My parents found another candidate more suitable. Besides Parkinson I've known her since we were born and we were best friends until she was taken away which is when my parents made the deal with your parents. But now that she is back the engagement is back on between us." I said as I glared at her.

"But they can't do that!"

"They can, and they have." I turned towards the door when heard foot steps approaching. I saw Maddie look in before standing at the door.

"Maddie, don't just stand there, come in." Blaise said.

"Exactly, come in sweetie." She gave a small shy smile as she sat down next to me.

"You're marrying HER!!" Parkinson screeched again.

"Yes, got a problem?" I grabbed Maddie's hand to reassure her it was okay.

"Yes she's no where near as attractive as me." I heard the Slytherin boys howl with laughter.

"You attractive? Please Parkinson don't make us laugh." Nott said.

We watched as Pansy yelled and jumped up and down and stormed out of the carriage.

"Did I come in at a bad time?" Maddie asked in a small voice. I looked at her and she looked a bit frightened.

"No, not at all. It was the perfect moment." I said as I kissed her head.

"Oh."

The rest of the train ride went well and by the time we got to school it was pouring down with rain.

I grabbed Maddie's hand and pulled her to the nearest carriage. Once she was in I got in after her.

"You okay?" I asked while I hugged her close. You could tell she didn't like this very much.

"No, I didn't know it was going to be like this." She said as she cried for a while.

"Shhhhhhh you don't want Daddy to see you cry do you?" I asked as I kissed her gently.

"Daddy's here." I nodded.

"But you told me he wasn't coming." She said.

"I had to he didn't want you to know."

"Oh"

Dinner came and went and Maddie got sorted into Slytherin. I was eyeing weasely from a far because I didn't like the way he was looking at Maddie.

"Where's dad?" Maddie asked as we made our way to the common room.

"He's in our room." I said quietly.

"What do you mean our?"

"Tell you later." I said.

She nodded and was quiet for the rest of the walk.

"Maddie." We turned at the sound of her name.

"Blaise, where were you at dinner?" She asked. I saw Blaise give me a look I nodded to say I understood.

Blaise was a death eater as am I. Maddie of course has no idea and I wish it to stay that way. Blaise was obviously doing some work for the Dark Lord.

"I was returning the book I had to return to the library from last year." I saw Maddie's disapproving look and smiled.

"Why didn't you return it last year?"

"It slipped my mind." He said.

"It better not happen again." She said sternly.

"Yes mam!" Blaise said as he walked with us the rest of the way to our dorms.

* * *

_REVIEW!!_


	14. First night at Hogwarts

_Hey everyone. Sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been pretty buy lately with assignments and stuff. Anyways here's the next chapter hope you like it._

_First night at Hogwarts

* * *

___

_Maddie's POV_

As we walked towards the Slytherin common rooms I thought back to when Blaise joined us. He and Draco were acting weird. I didn't know if I should mention it to Draco or leave it alone. I opted for the latter. _It was just my imagination._ I convinced myself.

"Are you okay? You're awfully quiet." Blaise asked.

"I'm just tired." I said as we walked through the portrait.

"You've had a rough day so far, you head to bed early." Blaise said as he hugged me to him. I nodded and followed Draco into a room.

"Ah good you're here." I looked up at the sound of my father's voice.

"Hi daddy." I said as I crawled onto the bed next to him. I rested my head against his shoulder and tried to hide my yawn.

"Someone's tired" He said as he sat me on his lap. I nodded slightly and closed my eyes.

I heard parts of the conversation my father was having with Draco as I started drifting off to sleep but one part of the conversation I caught rattled me.

"How did Blaisedo with the assignment I gave him?" I laid in my father's arms pretending to be asleep but listening to what was being said.

"He did well my Lord, is she asleep?"

"Yes, I think today has tired her out."

"My Lord you know she does not we are death eaters, and I do not wish for her to find out any time soon either. Blaise also shares this opinion." I felt like crying. _How could he do this?_ I asked myself.

"I understand Draco; I think it would be best this way as well, just until we know that she is on our side and not thinking of telling Potter and the order anything. After all she may have regained all of her previous memories but she isn't acting as herself yet." They talked for awhile longer before my father said it was time for him to take his leave.

My father tucked me in before leaving with Draco behind him. Once the portrait shut I opened my eyes and sat up. Tears that had been trying to escape rolled down my face.

I don't know how long I sat there for but I snapped my head up when I heard Draco's footsteps coming up the stairs again. Quickly I cast a charm on my face to hind the tear stain marks and quickly laid down again facing the wall.

I heard him come in and shut the door quietly. He moved around the room undressing at a guess before getting into bed next to me. I felt him move closer to me and hug me tight against him. I froze and stiffened. He let go slightly thinking I was dreaming before hugging me tightly again.

It wasn't long before Draco fell asleep. I cried silently into my pillow and fell into a fitful sleep sometime early the next morning.

* * *

_What do you think??_

_REVIEW!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	15. A lover's quarrel

_Thanks everyone for the reviews! Hope you like this chappie!!_

* * *

_A lover's quarrel _

_Maddie's POV_

I woke up at 5:30 the next morning and turned to find Draco still asleep. I smiled to myself until the nights events came back to me. I frowned and got up quietly not wanting him to awake.

I quickly got dressed and headed outside to the lake. It wasn't anywhere near breakfast time so I went for a walk to think things through. I was torn. I knew deep down that I belonged to the dark side but I also knew I wasn't completely myself. I thought about speaking to Draco and Blaise, or if I should go straight to Dumbledore.

I sat underneath a tree I knew too well. I used to come here all the time with Harry and Ron. That seemed so long ago now, I thought to myself. It had been at least 2 hours since I had come down. I thought about what my father had said to Draco.

_Flashback_

"_I understand Draco; I think it would be best this way as well, just until we know that she is on our side and not thinking of telling Potter and the order anything. After all she may have regained all of her previous memories but she isn't acting as herself yet."_

_End flashback_

I started to cry at the memory. I didn't understand why they were keeping things from me. Was I that much of a threat?

I shook my head and I fought back the thoughts before they started to overwhelm me again. I looked up when I heard voices. I wiped away the tears quickly thinking it could be Draco and Blaise out looking for me but I found that I was wrong when Harry and Ron turned the corner and almost tripped over me.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to run into you." I smiled and got up from the ground.

"It's okay I shouldn't have hid around a corner nobody could see."

"Are you okay? We look like you've been crying?" Ron asked.

"It's not easy being Draco Malfoy fiancé." I said with a small laugh.

"No I guess not. You look so familiar, but I can't place who you are." I stiffened slightly but I felt my conscious. _Isn't this what you wanted? For them to know who you really are?_

I took a deep breath before saying what I knew I would soon regret.

"Well I'm…"

"Maddie!" I spun around at the sound of Draco's voice.

"Draco." _Luckily I didn't say anything._ I thought as gave a small smile to the boys before running towards him.

We were walking away when we heard Ron call to us.

"Oi Malfoy! What have you been doing to that poor girl to have her crying like she was when we found her." I felt Draco's eyes on me. I could tell he was worried but I didn't look at him I looked toward the lake.

"I haven't done anything to her weasel, but I'll do something to you if you come near her again." I quickly took Draco hand and pulled him the other direction when I saw that Ron was going to say something else.

Once we were out of sight and hearing range I felt Draco stop and tug at my hand telling me to stop also. I turned to face him but I found I couldn't meet his eyes, he noticed this and I knew he would know something was wrong.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Why were you crying?" he asked as he pulled me into a hug I resisted at first but I couldn't keep it up, so I gave in. I buried my face into his chest and held on to his shirt as tightly as I could.

"Why?" I asked sobbing and shaking. I felt his arms tighten around me and hold me closer.

"Why what Maddie?"

"Why didn't you tell me." I could tell that he was confused but I didn't say anything.

"Sweetie, I don't understand what you're trying to say. What didn't I tell you?" I became angry and pulled away from him quickly.

"About what you and Blaise are." I yelled. I could see the shock and hurt that was in his eyes but I didn't care at that moment.

"Maddie, I…" I shook my head at him before running away. I need to be alone though I knew he would follow me. I quickly ran to the room of requirement I knew he wouldn't look for me there.

Once I had paced the floor three times the door appeared and I quickly ran in and shut the door behind me. Tears fell down my cheeks again as I slid down the door. I knew everything was too good to be true.

* * *

_Draco's POV_

I stood where I was standing watching Maddie run away from me. I knew I should have gone after her but I just couldn't move. I felt as though I had betrayed her, I had done something wrong. I sat down under a tree that was close by and let tears fall I didn't know I was holding in.

_You should have told her. _Something in my head said and even though I knew that it couldn't see I nodded my head and though to myself.

_I know, I'm an idiot and now it's too late to make things right. _I sat there until long after lunch time but I wasn't hungry so it didn't matter. Right now the only thing that mattered was my best friend and fiancé.

* * *

_REVIEW REVIEW!!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	16. Letters and making up

_Yay! I'm updating again. Sorry it's been taking so long._

* * *

_Letters and making up_

_Draco's POV_

It was 10:30 at night and I had to sneak out of the Slytherin common room. Maddie hadn't come back to our dorm. I was getting worried so I'm going looking for her right after I post this letter to my future father in-law. Walking towards the owlary I noticed a wooden door in the middle of nowhere. I frowned but kept walking making a mental note to check it out when I came back this way.

It took a while to get an owl in, as it was their hunting time. When I finally got a brown tawny one I tied the letter to its leg before letting it fly off. I stood for a while and watched the night sky before going back to the door I found.

I looked at the door hesitantly before grabbing the door handle and opening it. It was slightly dark inside. The room was huge and it had two couches and a bed. Looking around the room I realised what room this was, the room of requirement. I looked towards the bed when I saw something move. Walking closer I realised that someone was occupying the bed. To my relief and surprise it was Maddie. _Well at least I don't have to go looking for her anymore._ I thought to myself.

Smiling slightly and for a moment forgetting that we were fighting I leaned down and kiss her head. I watched as she stirred and started to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked at me then smiled. I smiled back slightly knowing it wouldn't last long but I was wrong.

"I guess I worried you by not coming back tonight." She said as she sat up.

"Yeah you did. I didn't know where you were or who you were with, but I guess I didn't really need to worry." I said sighing.

"I'm sorry." I turned to face her with a shocked face.

"You're sorry? What do you have to be sorry for? I should be the one apologising for not telling you the truth." She moved over on the bed so that there was room next to her to sit down.

"I'm sorry because I shouldn't have run away without listening to what you had to say." I smiled and pulled her close.

"You're forgiven as long as I am." I said kissing her head.

"You're forgiven as well." I smiled and we sat there for a while in silence.

"Just one question that's been nagging at me for the whole day." I said breaking the silence.

"What's that?"

"How did you find out?" I asked. I heard her sigh.

"I wasn't asleep the other night when you and dad were talking. I heard everything." I nodded and let silence fall upon us once again.

"What do you say we head back to our room?" I asked when I heard her yawn.

"Only if you carry me back." She said as she buried her face in my shirt.

"Only if I have to." I said sarcastically. I felt her nod so picked her up and through her gently over my shoulder. She squealed at the sudden movement.

By now it was 12:30 and we were both tired. Once in our dorm I through her gently down on the bed before going to get changed. As I walked out of the bathroom I noticed Maddie fighting with an owl.

"Sweetie what are you doing?" I asked as I chucked my clothes into a corner of the room.

"The stupid bird won't give me the letter and it won't stop hooting either." She said as she collapsed onto the bed. Chuckling I walked over to the bird and grabbed the letter out of its mouth.

It was from Maddie's father. I grimaced before opening it; I knew it would not be a good letter. After reading the letter I sighed and quickly wrote one back saying everything was fine and Maddie and I had worked things through.

"Who was the letter from?" Maddie asked as she crawled into bed.

"Your father, I wrote to him about what went on. Let's just say the reply was anything but nice. I wrote back saying everything was fine now."

"Okay. We'll talk more in the morning. I'm really tired I barely slept last night after hearing the news." I got in beside her and held her close before nodding and agreeing that we would talk more about it in the morning.

I picked up my wand and turned the lights off. I hugged Maddie close and closed my eyes thinking maybe today wasn't so bad after all and it definitely wasn't too late to make things right.

* * *

_REVIEW!!_

_I know it's short and it didn't take long for them to get back together but I'm getting Maddie back into her 'real' character in the next few chapters. Hope you like!!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	17. Something's wrong

_I know the last few chapters were short so I'll do my best to try to make them longer. Anyway there are a few questions that I have been asked__ they call Maddie 'bear' because it was a nickname that Lucius gave her when she was born._

* * *

_**Something's wrong**_

_Lucius' __POV_

"HE WHAT!!" I roared.

"I can't believe my idiot of a son has upset your daughter. How could he be so stupid? Not telling her he's a death eater. Huh and now she won't talk to him."

"It's all fine now Lucius."

"No, that is not the point."

"We'll leave them alone for the time being. Maddie should be starting to become herself again in the next few days, could possibly be hours if were lucky." Tom said as I stood up and paced.

"When she was young she didn't show any signs of darkness my Lord. Will she now?"

"Not darkness as such, she will be more 'tormenting' towards the other houses, she will remember her friends and most importantly ALL her memories. Let's just hope Draco can handle her" We laughed and turned looking out the window.

* * *

_Back at school__ 3 hours later_

_Draco's POV_

"DRACO MALFOY GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" I looked up from the game of exploding snap that I was playing with the boys when I heard Maddie yelling at me.

"Someone's in trouble with the miss'." Nott snickered. I grabbed my text book that was beside me and hit him over the head with it.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" he yelled angrily.

"Watch it Nott or I'll get you into trouble with her." I said as I quickly ran towards our room.

"Sweetie what's wrong? " I asked cautiously as I walk into the room.

"You are so dead mister." She screamed as I shut the door. I jumped when she slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Sweetie what did I do?" I asked as I scooted along the wall away from her.

"What did you do? What did you do? Let's see… you bloody slept with Pansy!"

"What who told you that? Cos who ever did has got it all wrong." I explained.

"No one told me. I just remembered."  
"I haven't ever slept with Pansy." I said angrily. I watched her a moment while she was frowning.

"Argh but I don't understand! I thought you did." I watched as she ran her hands through her hair before pulling on it.

"You're back to your old self again." I said shocked.

"Why do you say that?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed her around the waist hugging her tightly.

"Cos' you haven't acted this way in a long time." I mumbled as I buried my face in her hair. I heard her let out a frustrated scream in my shirt.

"Why is everything so confusing? I don't know what's happening to me." I frowned as she whimpered. I hated seeing her so upset.

"Maybe you should lie down for a while." I suggested picking her up and walking towards the bed.

"I guess." She said as she pulled me down on the bed with her. I watched her as she sighed and laid in silence.

"What are you thinking about?" She looked up at me.

"Everything and anything" I sighed and hugged her tight.

"You need to stop. You're going to hurt yourself." She smiled a bit before closing her eyes.

I heard her sniff and I knew she was crying. I frowned placing a hand on her cheek wiping away the tears.

"Baby? What's wrong sweetie. Why are you so upset?" she shook her head before answering.

"I don't know. I just feel…I just don't know." I frowned and placed my hand on her forehead. She was slightly warm but not enough to worry just yet.

"I'm sorry. I…I just can't help it. Forgive me please?" I smiled and kissed her before pulling back.

"Sweetie you have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault." I stated as I wiped her tears away.

"I'm going to talk to daddy about these stupid mood swings." I gave her smile and nodded.

"I'll arrange with Snape to let us go to the manor to see him."

"Okay…"

"You alright?"

"I guess so. I don't really know." I smiled and nodded.

"It's okay. Why don't you get some sleep, hmm? I'll go and talk to Snape." I watched her nod. She leant up and kissed me lightly before lying back down.

"Can you lay with me until I fall asleep?" I nodded and watched as she closed her eyes. I rubbed small circles on her back helping her to relax. Her breathing deepened after ten minutes and I knew she was asleep. I placed a kiss on her forehead and carefully got up trying not to wake her.

I walked over to the windows and shut the curtains so the room was dark. I took one last look at her before opening the door and leaving the room. Shutting the door quietly behind me, I walked back to the boys who were looking at me.

"What was that about?" Blaise asked. I frowned and looked around the room.

"I don't know. But something's wrong. She said she remembers me sleeping with Pansy."

"What! Why would she remember something like that when it never happened?" Nott asked. I shrugged and shook my head.

"I have no idea. I think the spell Dumbledore put on her has something to do with it. Can you guys keep an eye on her for me? I need to go and see Snape." They nodded and I thanked them before walking out of portrait towards Snape's living quarters.

* * *

_Yay I updated again!_

_Plz R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	18. Finding the answer

_Hey everyone. I want to thank of all those who reviewed I'm glad people are still liking the story. When I first wrote this I hadn't expected it to be this popular. It's just reached 62189_ _hits, and with 157 people having this story on their alert list! So thanks again to all of you and I'll try to update as much as possible.__**Finding the Answer**_

* * *

_Draco's POV_

I took a deep breath before knocking on my Godfather's door. I waited until I heard the command to come in. I pushed open the door and found him stirring a potion.

"Draco, what are you doing her this late?" He asked. I sighed and sat down on a chair.

"Something's wrong with Maddie." I said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked while rushing to the potions cabinet.

"I don't think you can cure it with a potion Severus." He paused and watched me.

"What exactly is wrong with her then?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think when Dumbledore put the spell on her I think it went wrong slightly. She has fake memories of me and everyone else she grew up with before her memories were wiped." I explained.

"I'll inform Tom right away. In the mean time keep an eye on her." He picked up his cloak as I stood up.

"I'll be gone for a few hours." I nodded and thanked him before turning to leave as he grabbed the floo powder. He paused in the fireplace.

"Who's with her at the moment?" I turned back and answered.

"She's asleep in bed. The boys are in the common room I asked them to keep an eye on her while I came here. Why?"

"Good, make sure she's never alone." I nodded and walked out shutting the door behind me. I lent against the door for a moment before sprinting back to my dorm.

"_love_." I panted out as I came to a stop at our portrait. I walked in and saw the guys I the position as they were when I left.

"She's still asleep I just checked on her." Blaise said when he saw me standing behind the lounge.

"What did Snape say?"

"He's gone to see The Dark Lord." I explained.

"Since your back were off to bed. Night Drake."

"Night, and thanks for watching her."

"No problem." I waited until they were out, before lying down on the lounge.

I laid there thinking I should wait up until Snape gets back before going to bed. I close my eyes for a few seconds before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Maddie's POV_

I woke up freezing, which wasn't normal. I rolled over to snuggle up to Draco but frowned when he wasn't there. I sat up and looked around the room, but nobody was there. I pushed off the covers and got up, heading towards the door.

I walked out and looked around; I smiled when I found Draco curled up on the lounge asleep. I walked over and sat next to him on the edge.

"Draco, wake up." I said softly shaking him slightly.

"Hmm? Baby, what are you doing up?" he asked tiredly pulling me down to lie next t him.

"I got woke up cold and rolled over to cuddle you, but you weren't there so I came looking for you."

"I guess I fell asleep here waiting for Snape to get back." I frowned.

"Where did he go?" I cuddled up to Draco and closed my eyes.

"To talk with your dad, but enough about that. Come on lets go to bed, he probably won't be back until lunch." I nodded and got up pulling Draco up with me.

Draco wrapped his arms around me as we walked back into our room.

"How do you feel now?" he asked as he got changed before crawling into bed next to me.

"I don't know, confused still. I'm so tired." I said rubbing my eyes before lying down and wrapping my arms around Draco using his Chest as a pillow.

"Go back to sleep baby. We don't have classes tomorrow so we can sleep in." I nodded and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Sorry its so short. But I will update again in the next few days._

_Plz review!! _

_Princess of Darkness17_


	19. Famous snow ball fight?

_AN: wow it's been ages since I last updated. I'm hoping to get into the habit again by update at least once every week. Just one thing I forgot to mention in the last chapter its Christmas time almost and its just starting to snow._

* * *

_Snape's POV_

"My Lord." I stated as I bowed down.

"Severus, what are you doing here this late at night." I looked up and shook Tom's hand when he held it out to me.

"There is something not right with Maddie. Draco said she has been having false memories of everyone."

"Hmm, Dumbledore must be doing something to her. I never should have sent her back, I could have taught her here myself. Get Draco to keep an eye on her, I need you to try and find a cure for this and I'll have some Death Eaters within Hogwarts to keep a close eye on all the staff. You never know what they're up to."

"Of course Tom." I said shaking his hand, before walking over to the fireplace situated in the corner of the room.

"Oh Severus, tell Maddie to keep a watchful eye out and tell her I'll contact her tomorrow. Make sure she's kept safe at all times Severus, or there will be hell to pay." I nodded curtly and bowed before disappearing in the flames.

* * *

_Back at Hogwarts_

I looked at the time as I stepped out of the fireplace, it was too late now to go and wake them up. I summand up a piece of parchment and wrote the instructions I was told down and vanished it straight to their dorm room.

I locked the doors and windows magically before extinguishing the flames lighting the room and retiring for the night.

_The next day_

_Draco's POV_

I woke up earlier then usual and saw that Maddie was still asleep. I kissed her gently on the forehead and got up quietly so she'd stay asleep. I walked out of the room to find a note floating in the air. I grabbed it knowing immediately it would be from Professor Snape.

_Draco,_

_Tom said to keep a watchful eye on her and for her to keep a look out too. I've been told to try and find a cure for what ever she has been subjected to. He is ordering some of the inside Death Eaters to keep an eye on the staff. _

_Keep Maddie safe or there will be hell to pay from Tom._

_S.S_

I quickly replied and vanished it like I had been taught to. Being a Death eater wasn't all bad. I called a house elf from the kitchens and asked for them to make the biggest breakfast ever.

"Right away master Malfoy."

"Thank you Chippy." I said before heading back to the room I shared with Maddie.

I crept in quietly and saw thankfully she was still asleep. I walked over to the desk and started on the bit of homework I had left to do. I stilled when I heard her stir and turned around quietly. I got up when I saw she had opened her eyes.

"Hey Sweetie, how did you sleep?" I said kneeling on the bed and leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

"Good. I feel ok now." I smiled and brushed her hair away from her face.

"That's good, hope your hungry cos' I order a big breakfast for us both."

"I'm starving." I smiled and helped her up out of bed.

We walked out to the eating area outside on our balcony and found that the house elf had just finished setting up.

"Is there anything else Master and Mistress needs?" I smiled at the little elf.

"No thank you, that's all Chippy." He bowed and disappeared.

I helped Maddie in the chair and kissed her head.

"So what should we start off with first?" I asked

"Pancakes." She said cheekily.

"How did I not guess that was going to be the answer." I laughed handing her a plate of pancakes.

"Looks like you don't know me well enough after all." I glared playfully at her.

"Oh is that right. We'll just see about that later on then shall we." She ave me an odd look so I went on to explain.

"The snow ball fight again the gryfindors remember?"

"Should I have?"

"It's a tradition! We hold it every year against all the houses. Where were you while off of this was going on?" she laughed and shook her head.

"I was studying which is what everyone else should have been doing."

I rolled my eyes playfully and shook my head.

"Bookworm." I stated playfully.

"Ferret." She said sweetly picking up a glass of orange juice.

The rest of breakfast was semi quiet with a few laughs here and there. I was taking Maddie's mind off what had happened the night before and it seemed to be working so far.

"That was great." I laughed as she leant back full.

"I know, the house elves have really out done themselves this time."

"Mmmhmm that's for sure."

"Anyway go get ready we have to meet everyone outside in twenty minutes to prepare for the snowball fight."

"Ok I'm gunna go get dressed." I watched as she got up and kissed me on the head before heading off to our room.

"Chippy."

"Yes master?"

"Can you please clean up."

"Of course master."

"Thank you chippy." I said before heading off to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

_The next chapters going to be the famous snowball fight. Hopefully it will be up really soon just keep reviewing so I remember lol._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	20. Your Iced!

_Hope it wasn't too long of a wait for this chapter. Hope you enjoy._

**YOUR ICED!!**

Maddie's POV

"So how come I've never heard of this so called famous snowball fight in my whole 6 years at Hogwarts?" I asked as Draco and I walked down to the meeting area.

"It's a secret tradition so none of the teachers find out. When everyone agrees to play everyone has to take the unbreakable vow and is unable to tell anyone what they were really doing."

"Wow. All that for a simple snowball fight?" I asked. He laughed and shook his head at me.

"Simple? I don't think so. This is a snowball fight where there are no rules. So get ready to pull out some heavy hexes to place on the snow."

"Awesome." I said laughing. I saw Draco give me a smile at my words.

"Yo Drake, over here man!" I turned to see Blaise appear out of thin air 5 metres in front of us.

"Hey Maddie, thought you'd be inside."

"Nope, Draco said I should come, besides it sounds fun and what better way to practice my new hex I found." I laughed as he held his hand out for me to take then to Draco.

"Right so we all here now?" Marcus asked.

There was a chorus of yes' and yeahs'.

"Good so lets cut to the chase, everyone here intends to participate right, if not speak up now." There was total silence and every body shook their heads.

"Good. Everybody join hands, and I'll cast the spell." Five minutes passed and everything was complete and we all headed out to the 'battleground' as they all liked to call it.

"Hey," I looked up at Draco.

"Be careful ok? And try not to wonder to far away from me, I don't want you to get hurt." I smiled.

"I'll be careful and don't worry. I'm going to be right next to you, after all it's you that needs the help." I laughed at his speechless expression on his face.

"I'll get you for that comment."

"But that wouldn't be fair; I'm on your team remember?" Draco made a face.

"True."

"Alright Potter the rules are simple, there aren't any."

"I have played before you know Flint."

"Oh I know, but just in case your little dumb head has forgotten I was just being kind and reminding you."

"No need. Now lets play." I looked over at Harry and saw him glaring my direction and I knew I was in for it. I relaxed when Draco put his hand on my lower back.

"They're not going to hurt you, that we'll make sure of." I nodded and relaxed getting ready to cast my first hex as we all ran in separate directions. The Griffindors to the North and the Slytherins to the south.

"Ready?" Blaise asked me.

"You bet." I said before casting an unspoken hex.

I watched as the snow turned to balls of flames and launched themselves towards the Griffindors. I laughed when I heard cry and screams of kids who had been hit.

"Whoa, not starting out easy are you?" Draco asked in awe of my hex which had burned several people quite badly.

"Nope." I said casting my next hex.

Again we watched as the snow changed but this time it sprouted deadly spikes and I aimed my wand at a certain red head and watched satisfied as it hit him square in the chest.

"Nice hex Maddie, you gotta teach me that one." Marcus said as he cast his own hex. Snakes made of snow were thrown into the air and attacked anyone in reach on the opposite side of the field.  
"Now that's one you gotta teach me." I said looking over at Draco who had just cast a huge flaming snowball and aimed it straight at Harry.

"Nice." I said as I dodged a poisonous snowball.

"Watch yourself they're got it in for you." Draco said as he pulled me down behind a snow mound and out of sight.

"I will, you be careful too."

"I'm always careful." He laughed as we both aimed two different charms at opponents.

"Uhuh sure you are." I said sarcastically.

I cast a hex and before leaping behind another mound of snow. I rubbed my head as a sharp pain hit me. My eye site went blurry and unfocused. I shook my head trying to clear it but nothing worked. I cast a repealing and shield charm around me as well as a safety net. I sat and watched everyone aim hexes at each other and tried hard to concentrate on what was going on around me.

I felt myself falling into the darkness but I knew I had to shake it off. I slumped against the snow and tried looking for Draco. I caught Blaise's eye and he knew straight away something was wrong. He yelled for Marcus who grabbed Draco and they ran towards me but it was too late. I let the darkness consume me and I felt myself falling.

_REVIEW!!!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	21. Veliquify

_AN: wow again been a long time since i've updated. i'm so slack lol enjoy!!!!_

* * *

_**Tom's POV**_

"Master?" I looked up from the window i was staring out of to my house elf.

"Yes, what is it Kimba?" I asked tiredly.

"It's a letter, sir. From Hogwarts sir. Its marked urgent." I frowned and took the letter from the elfs hand before she scurried off to her dinner.

_'what on earth could Dumbledore want now?' _I asked myself.

_Tom, _

_It is my unfortunate duty to inform you that your daughter Maddison Riddle, has been rushed to St Mungos hospital after receiving an unknown hex during a snowball fight. The healers are unsure about her status at the present time, but from what i gather it is not looking good._

_regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

"**THAT BLASTED FOOL!**" I shouted before grabbing my wand and performing an illusion charm on myself before storming into the fireplace.

"**ST MUNGO'S**"

**At St Mungo's**

"Sir, I was just about to come and inform you." Severus said.

"Dumbledore beat you to it." I hissed.

"Where is she?" I asked him still somewhat cooly.

"In there, young Draco's with her."

"I told you to watch her." I bit out.

"Its always been a harmless game, never in a million years did any of us think she would get injured." He squeaked, I laughed internally.

I snarled and retreated into Maddie's room.

"Sir, I..." I held up a hand to silence the boy, I didn't want to here it at the moment.

"Give me a moment with my daughter, and send the healers in. I want a word."

"Yes sir."

I waited for him to leave before turning to face Maddie.

"What have they done to you. I should have never let you go back to school this year. It was a mistake on my part, but it will not happen again." I seethed to myself.

"Ah Mr..." The healer said coming in.

"Rod." I said.

"Well Mr Rod I'm afraid I nor any of the other healers have any idea of what has happened to her."

"She looks to have been poisioned."

"Well...er..yes I guess she does." I frowned.

"You guess?"

"Well I mean she is."

"Well do something about it."

"But we do not know of an antidote for this type of poison."

"Then i suggest you find one, and fast before I lose my temper." i snarled.

"Right away sir." I sighed as she flew out of the room no doubt trembling in fear.

"Oh Maddie what have they done to you." I said falling into the chair beside her bed.

I sat there watching her for hours, I could here the others outside the room waiting to be told to come in but they could wait. I wanted to be alone with my daughter until I knew she was going to be safe.

"Sir." i looked up and saw the same healer i had yelled at hours before.

"Yes, have you found something?"

"We may have sir."

"Well, we don't have all day. Spit it out woman!"

"We think she has been hit by a rare and very dark poison that not many know about."

"Its name?"

"_Veliquify_."

"Yes I've heard of it." I said darkly.

"You have?" She asked shocked.

"Yes many times. I also happen to know of a cure for it."

"Well thats excellent sir! Quick follow me we must get your knowledge straight away. We are very worried she wont wake up if she's under the curse for any longer."

"No need for me to go anywhere. Now listen carefully understand... all you need to do is brew rose petals, unicorn hair, the root of a mandrake and the blood of a deer. It will take one hour and then if brewed right it will be a deep purple colour. Now go."

"Right away sir!."

"This better work, i can't lose you again." i said looking at Maddie's frail body.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLZ**_

_**Princess of Darkness17**_


	22. Cured

_**Snape's POV**_

I watched the healer run out of the room with a huge smile on her face muttering potion ingredients to herself. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Draco. He had been beside himself all day being unable to see Maddie for the past 5 hours.

Looked at my watch, it was 5:50, time i was getting back to school.

"Draco, i have to leave tell HIM I will send word tonight to all to listen out for information."

"Yes sir."

"And Draco?"

"Yes?"

"She'll be fine." He smiled at me before I turned around and headed for the fireplace.

_**Draco's POV**_

I sighed and knocked quitely on the door.

"Come in Draco."

"Sorry sir, I couldn't stand being away any longer."

"It's fine Draco. We have found a cure."

"Thats great, so she's going to be okay?"

"Yes with a bit of luck that the stupid healer can manage to brew the most simple potion known to the dark arts."

"Lets pray then."

It was silent for a moment or two before he asked the question I feared.

"What happened Draco?"

"I don't know Tom, one minute she was fine enjoying the fight the next she was down and unconscious."

"You didn't see anything?"

"Nothing. Actually no one saw anything, well none of the Slytherins anyway."

"But you think someone of the other houses saw something."

"Yes, Someone from Hufflepuff. I don't know her name, but she was looking at Maddie when i got to her, when she saw me looking at her she ran off."

"You think it was her?"

"No not her, but I think she knows something."

"I'll get Severus to look into it."

"Oh speaking of Severus he told me to tell you that he'd send word to everyone to listen out for information."

"Good. Hopefully someone will here something."

"Sir! I have it."

"Excellent." Tom and I both stood up and watched carefully hoping that this would work.

"There. It should take effect within the next 10 minutes. I'll be back soon, if there's any changes let me know immediately."

"Thank you."

"You should head home Draco, its been a long day."

"No I want to stay."

"Well if thats what you want."

"I do."

"You did always no want you want." I looked up and ran to her.

"Oh Maddie thank god you're okay."

"Maddie, thank merlin you're okay." I stepped away from Maddie to let Tom through.

"Daddy."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel great. What happened?"

"We're not sure. But don't worry about that now just get some rest."

"Okay."

"I'll go get the healer." Tom said leaving the room.

"Oh hunny I was so scared you wouldn't make it."

"But I'm fine. You look awful Draco, go home and get some rest."

"But.."

"Please Draco." I rolled my eyes there was no way I could say no to Maddie.

"Fine, but behave and get some rest."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too Draco." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room running into Tom and the healer.

"Maddie told me to head home so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, the healer said she'd be out tomorrow, I'll bring her home. You know the password your welcome to stay at the manor. Kimba will help with anything you need."

"Thank you."

"No thank you Draco."

"Your welcome Tom."

* * *

_Well there you go there's a side to Tom that not many people will see lol. Please review and tell me what you think._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	23. Three years later

Three years later

_Maddie's POV_

I walked along the shore thinking about how my life had changed so much these past couple of years. Draco and I got through our last year without too much more drama, though we did have our fights we always made up in the end. We married midway through the year and surprisingly most of Hogwarts came together as one. Amazing huh?

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Maddie your father here." Pansy said as she came and handed me my flowers._

"_Okay." I said shakily._

"_You nervous?" _

"_Yeah, what if he decides he doesn't want to go through with it?" I rambled_

"_Maddie, that would never happen and you know it. Besides Draco's worried you'll be the one doing that." I frowned and looked down at Pansy who was fiddling with my dress._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_He thinks you'll change your mind about accepting the truth about being a pureblood. He thinks you might regret not telling Potter and the rest of them." I nodded and turned my head to look out the window._

_Three hours later I was standing at the entrance of the church. Instead of having butterflies in my stomach I had hornets instead. They were going crazy._

_I watched nervously as the guards were about to open the door but I frowned when my father stopped them._

"_Daddy what's wrong?" I asked. Many thoughts were running through my head and I hoped that none of them were real._

"_You sure you're ready for this?" My father asked me. I smiled a small smile before nodding not trusting my voice to speak._

_I remember walking down the isle and getting passed over to Draco._

"_I didn't think you were going to show." He said quietly as the minister started talking._

"_I didn't think you would have either." I looked at him from the corner of my eye. I saw him smile as he did the same._

_The rest of the wedding pasted like a blur really. I remember hearing congratulations a lot through out the night, but that was to be expected._

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_

It seemed that not everything turned out the way it was planned. The war came in our last year of school. Draco and the rest of the boys went to fight but they made us stay at Hogwarts where it was safe from too much harm.

I remember the last day of the battle too well. Draco and the boys came back in one piece and then they told me the news. My father had died. I remember not talking or eating for a few weeks but the news of my pregnancy and Draco's threats brought me back to my senses.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_DAMN IT MADISON!" I flinched and shrunk backwards into the wall. Draco barely used my full name and when he did it was scary because I knew he was mad at me. _

"_What do I have to do to get you to eat? Maddie I'm worried. It's no good for you or our baby. If I have to I'll force it into you. Now think really hard, do you want me to have to do that?" I shook my head and started crying._

_I waited in the corner and watched him come over to me. He picked me up and tucked me back into bed. He covered me up before lying down next to me. Pushing back the hair that was on my forehead and wiping away my tears._

"_I just want you and the baby safe. I know you're upset about your father, but you can't blame yourself for this. Promise you'll start eating again?"_

"_I promise." _

"_Good. Now go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."_

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_

We still keep in touch with everyone that was in our year in our house. Mostly just the close ones, Blaise and Pansy mainly. Pansy's a healer at St Mungo's and Blaise works for the Ministry. We have dinner over at there house every Saturday night.

It's been a long time since I had seen those that I once thought of as friends but being away from them made me see them for who they really were and to be honest I can't believe I hung around them for years.

I sighed and tucked a piece of hair that was flying around my face behind my ear. I stopped and looked behind me. There was Draco and our little girl holding hands and playing in the surf. I smiled during the pregnancy Draco wouldn't let me out of his sight. For a while I felt trapped but after the hormones calmed down a bit I started to realize that he only wanted me safe. After a while though he did calm down and stopped being so protective, then after Hannah was born he fired up again.

"Draco if you two stay in there any longer you're both going to get sick." I said as I walked over to them.

"I guess we better get now Hannah. We don't want to make mummy mad now do we?" I watched Draco talk to the 1-year-old in a baby voice. It was times like these that I knew I would never regret being told the truth.

"So Maddie, what do think?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Draco voice.

"Huh?" I heard Hannah squealing as her Draco spun her around.

"I said we should go get some ice-cream." He said as he put Hannah on his shoulders.

"Hmmm, I don't know has someone been a good girl?" I asked as I tickled her from behind.

"Yea mummy, yea." I smiled and laughed as she yelled that she had been.

"Well then I guess we could."

"YAY!" I laughed as I watched Draco start running towards the shops. I looked towards the ocean and smiled. Yeah things had been good these past few years. I looked up once at the sky thinking about how much I missed having my father around. He would have made a good grandfather. As laughable as that sounds it's the truth.

_I love you daddy, I wish you still here._

I sighed before running after Draco and my daughter who were yelling at me to hurry up.

* * *

_REVIEW!_

_I'm so sorry to those of you who wanted this to be longer but I think its run its course and I'm stuck for ideas now. So this is the end i started this back in 2006 and its now 2011. Thank you to those who have stuck with this story until the very end and thanks to all the reviews._

_Bye for now,_

_Princess of Darkness17 _

I sighed and swung my arms back and forth. Things had definitely changed since then.


End file.
